Rising Darkness
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: 4 warriors of light and darkness must protect 4 girls of light to stop a cruel king.But They must give up everything to save them. Even their own toHika ShuuHaru ShigeKasu ShinNozo.
1. Chapter 1:It Begins

Rising Darkness

Shippings:Pearlshipping,Contestshipping,Egoshipping,Againstshipping

Ages:Ash:17

Dawn:16

Gary:18 1/2

Misty:18

Paul:19

Zoey:18

Drew:17

May:16

Seth(King):35

Mysterious guy:24

In a dark distance place called Structure lived a cruel king named had long black hair,black eyes that can pierce through someone's wore a dark red cape with a black shirt and blood like red in this town feared him and legion of terror."So my region will enough I will take this kingdom by fear and terror."He stormed throughwith black horses which symboled death."I must kill the ones who can stop chosen 4 warriors."Seth said with angst.

"So my king who are the warriors."Mysterious man said.

"THe legend says 'These 4 warriors will protect 4 princesses of are the bridge of light and darkness.(Warriors of Legend)These warriors will fall deeply in love with these girls but they are nothing but outcasts through out have to stop any terror befalls these girls even to die for will safice their lifes for the kingdom'The legend stated."Seth said."`I have to stop them by any needs."Fours guys in black hoods that hides their faces appear.

"So It finally begins."Cloak guy with a rose in hand said.

"Yeah destiny chosen us to stop Seth beside I have a score with him."The cloak guy with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a dagger in his hand.

"WHatever he will die to us."This one was pissed by Seth.

"Seth have no idea we are here we're outcasts from light and that all we will never be accept by no one."You see brown hair standing a private school for people with special the school lies 4 girls who were best friends for had Orange hair with a ponytail she was had orange hair too but shorter she was Zoey.A brunette with a well devolp chest she's May and a blue hair girl with dark blue Eyes her was DAwn."This is way to easy to control guys with our a challege." Dawn the 4 mysterious guys shows up to the school.

"Wow newbies time to test them."Misty started to flirt with them."You're new huh I'm Misty the blue hair named Dawn the red hair Zoey and The brown is MAy."They didn't care."Hey are you even looking at us?"They hide their 6 guys taller then them about 6'7 walked up to them.

"You guys think you have rights to flirt with our teach some manners."The cloaked guys turned to them.

"You really don't want to fight 're the darkness warriors of Newos god of light and darkness."

"Yeah well I challenge all of you to battle me."The leader named Kiba said.(Took from Naruto)"You will die in my gangs can show your faces when we kill you guys."They throw the cloaks off.

"Wow they're hot!!!!"The girls shouted out the girls was love strucked by them."Why they wore those cloaks?"Dawn asked.

"So what they're pretty boys I beat them so hard they don't remerber their own names."Kiba said with purple hair walked to him his name was PAul.

"Name's PAul Shinji I'm warrior of rage.I feel nothing but anger and hate towards everyone."Paul stands to battle the guy with the brown hair walked up to him.

"I'm Gary Oak warrior of knowledge.I use wisdom to defeat my ememies."The green hair guy with the rose stepped forward towards Kiba.

"I'm Drew Shu warrior of love.I just carry rose to symblize love or hate."Then finally their leader steps Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I'm Ash Ketchum warrior of life and death.I deal with the cases of life being born or a life taken away."Kiba got mad so did his gang.

"We don't care who you guys are you still going to die by us."Kibha smirked but they wasn't scared."Why you guys aren't scared of us."Kiba walked backwards to the came to one of his gooks and jabbed him in the intial part of his all of a sudden flames came from the gooks body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"He screamed as the flames surrounds was scared and shocked by this.

"What did you do to him?"Kiba said.

"Paul send him to the Netherland."Drew was scared now of these 4 girls were impressed by these powers.

"Netherland what that?"Misty wanted to know which Gary caught on.

"Netherland is when warriors like us kill someone they get send to the place that know as the a evil place which your soul gets tested if evil gets burn alive."Gary girls was shocked to hear such a outcome but they admire the guys' all blushed and they let out a girl guys looked towards Kiba with a murderous look on his face.

"Time to die Kiba Samuels!!!"Ash spoke like a dragon demon.

"No wait I'm sorry We're all are."They were so scared."

"Too late and your gang are going to hell."Drew said in a fox demon voice(Naruto).

"Yeah Kiba you can't escape your destiny now."Paul said in tiger demon voice.

"Time to DIE!!!!"Gary said with a lion demon screamed as they charged towards ,Drew,Gary killed the gang while Ash wented to kill jabbed Kiba in the heart.

"Your soul will burn in the Kiba scremed in pity.

"PLEASE SAVE ME!!!!!"Kiba looked at him patheic look.

"Nothing can save fate is sealed."Ash said as Kiba's body burned girls ran up to them.

"That was guys are so cool not metioning hot!!!"Dawn said with a blush covering her just walked off and Drew,Paul and Gary followed him.'I wished they notice us'

"Man that was so they were nice."May said and Misty and Zoey looked at looked pissed.

"WArriors of light and darkness my are nothing."Zoey nodded as they walked to their dorm.

TBC

I will be working on this for a while so I possible can't do Pokemon College but I could try to.I deciated this chapter to is for Shawn Ketchum and My other stories and I will pull up a new poll so vote please.


	2. Chapter 2:Princesses Revaled

Chapter 2: The Princesses Reveled

The night the guys watched the night sky thinking of the past encounter they give looked at his hands and smirked." So this power. I know that we have to kill Seth." Ash looked on when Gary was coming towards him. Gary smirked at him.

"Ashy-boy you have doubts on Kiba's death? You killed at least 120 people." Ash looked at Gary. He pushed him slightly. Ash walked pasted him. Gary smiled." Wow Ash you don't have doubt. Then what are you thinking of?" Gary went to sleep. Paul saw Ash awake.

"Ketchum what with you?" Paul said smugly. Ash looked angry.

"Nothing Newos told us that we have be chosen to protect 4 girls it a waste of time." Ash said like he didn't care. Paul looked pissed.

"I don't like this either but this is our destiny." Paul said. Then they saw Dawn and Zoey but the girls didn't spot them. They wore nightgown which Ash and Paul can almost see their panties .Paul smirked. "That red head looked cute." Paul said which shocked Ash.

"Come on the blue hair is hotter than her." Ash said. Ash punched Paul in the shoulder which makes Paul push him.

"Funny Ketchum!!!" Paul shouted which Dawn and Zoey heard them. They ran to see what the noise was. They didn't see them like they vanished.

"Hey Zoey remember what happen today?"Dawn looked puzzled.

"Oh you mean those dumb warriors of light or darkness? To me they are dumbass to be this cruel. But the one with the purple hair looked good."Zoey looked like she was going to puke.

"No way the one in black looked way better."Dawn replied which make Zoey jump.

"Well Misty likes the brown hair one and May well you can tell she likes the green one.

The next day Ash Drew Paul and Gary gathered together to talk to the light and darkness god looked like half demon half had blond long hair and black eyes. "So my warriors of light tell me what you know."Newos said even know that he have already knew.

"Well we kill a hated and dark soul called Kiba tried to kill us so we prove that we can't be kill so easy."Newos looked at Ash.

"So I know who are the princesses of light."Newos said which Gary and Drew fliched.

"Who are they?"Drew said smirked at them.

"You meet them already."Ash looked coufused.

"We have?"

"Yeah Ash you all have let me show you."He show them four photos. One was Misty.

"This is Misty Princess of is the one that Gary was chosen to protect."Gary looked on.

"Me wow she kind of cute."

"Next we have ZoeyPrincess of Sincercy that one should be protect by Paul."Paul all did was smirked. "Next we have May Princess of Beauty Drew should be the one to watch this one."Newos looked at Drew and he nooded. "Last we have Dawn Princess of Faith that when Ash comes your duty is to protect is the most powerful one of the group which makes sense because you are the most powerful one in your group."

Ash looked down then he smiled.

"No need to worry I will do everything to protect Dawn no matter will all protect them with our life!!!"Ash said while the rest nodded.

"Good then."Newos left Ash Drew Gary and Paul with their new task of protect the princesses of light.

TBC

So what do you think of this please.


	3. Chapter 3:Drew's Decision

**Ok this will have a ContestShipping moment in this. An AntiHoenn moment comes too**

Chapter 3: Drew's Decision

Drew walked on by thinking about his chosen destiny. Drew thought time in and time out." Man this bites I waste my time protecting this spoil brat. But She is pretty I could say that." Drew spoke as his thought flow in his mind. 'Newos is right I have to protect this May chick right.' Drew walked on until he bump into no other but May.

"Hey Um….Drew right?"May asked leaving Drew speechless.

"Yeah your May right?"Drew looked at May while she nodded. 'Wow she's pretty.'Drew looked at her while he drool on her.

"Um Drew you feel ok your face is red."May looked worried for walked on by thinking is that the girl Newos chose him to sense a dark force in the air. 'Seth he send someone to kill May. Got to find her.' Drew ran as fast as he can to find May as quickly as possible. He sees her with a dude with white hair red shirt with infinity symbol on his shirt blue pants and he wears a headband.

"So sweet thing so who the loser."The white hair kid looked pissed at him.

"He's not a loser and nothing to do with you so buzz off creep."May said to saw this and attack him.

"Who are you?"Drew grab the white hair boy who was hitting on boy smirked.

"Named Brendan nice to meet you Drew warrior of love or warrior of sucker."Brendan smirked turned into his fox demon to attack Brendan but Brendan jumped back.

"Nice Drew give me your best!!!!"Brendan smirked evilly. "Seth told me to kill the four warriors of Newos and I will complete that task."Drew growled at face grew darker which made May fliched.

"I..is this Drew?I just meet him and I know this can't be Drew?It can't be?"May looked on with sensed her fear.

"Don't worry May I'm still me inside.I need this power to kill him Seth's hetchpuppy!!!"Drew looked pissed.

"PUPPY!!!YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!!!"Brendan latched himself toward Drew which Drew had his eyes closed.

"DREW LOOK OUT!!!"May screamed jabbed Brendan in his chest leaving a hole in his body. Drew turned back to normal.

"No way how did I lose to someone like you?"Brendan said weakly as blood spilled out of his body.

"Time for your soul to be tested!!"Drew said 's body burned with hell's flames. "Fate chosen you to spend your afterlife in the have no mercy to your soul."

"DREW!!!!YOU WILL PAY!!!"Brendan burned to the Netherlands .May looked at Drew with worried look.

"May listen I.."He couldn't finshed what he was saying because May crashed her lips into his.

"Thanks for protecting me."May smiled while Drew blushed.

"No May the reason why I protect you is because it was my destiny and now I know that now I will always protect you."Drew said which made May smiled.

"Wow Drew I never knew that it was your destiny to protect me."May smirked.

"I explained later ok?"Drew said and May nodded as they locked lips again.

TBC

Ok there Contestshipping for my fellow I need now is to chose which ship goes me an order.

Pearlshipping

EgoShipping

Againstshipping

And there will be antimoments with the characters they have to fight.


	4. Chapter 4:True Darkness of Anger and Lif

Chapter 4 :True Darkness of Anger and Life

Pearl and Against moments. Coma too (friendship and brother ship)

Ash and Paul walked down to the corriders of the was dark nasty place that makes most barf up their and Paul was not bother by this walked by it like it was nothing."So Ketchum it was this day that we became friends even though I don't like you from the start."Paul said which Ash laughed like a maniac.

"Yeah Paul You pushed me down a flight of stairs and then we started to fight.I washed you!!!"Ash smirked and Paul pushed him softly.

"Yeah sure but We could fight now if you want."Paul walked down with Ash when they saw the two girls Dawn and were wearing the shortest skirt and Paul blushed at them.'Wow the red hair is so sexy in that.'Paul with his pervent looked at Paul and smiled.

"You like Zoey don't you?"Ash smirked at Paul's blushed got angry and turned away.

"No!!!Hey you were drooling over that chick Dawn right Ashy-boy?"Paul smirked at blushed deeply.

"N-No way man!!!!Newos chose us to defeat Seth and his evil sick killed my family."Ash said with a grim looked away."Seth is a monster who should die to me."Ash said with anger is his voice.

"Not before me I should kill him he took everything from me!!!!"Paul said with pushed looked at act like brothers sharing the same kill Seth and tyrannt and Paul walked to the girls and waved.

"Hey um Dawn right?"Ash asked the blue haired smiled at him.

"Um yeah you're Ash huh?"Dawn asked and Ash blushed at him.'Ash sure is cute maybe this is my chance to know him.'She looked towards Paul with angry expression.

"You're Paul the son of bitch right?"Zoey wanted an answer now and Paul was not giving an answer only looked towards Zoey and said "You're Zoey the red hair chick right."Paul was going to snapped at Zoey but let it and Dawn were talking like they knew each other for years.

"Oh Ash I didn't know Seth killed your Hey you know I'm be right there with you when you fight Seth and his kingdom."Dawn smiled with hope on her smiled back knowing that he believe that Dawn was on his was about to lean in so was Dawn their lips almost connecting then A presense came to stop them.

"Well it Ash the warrior of Life and Death huh?Seth send me personally to elimate you from the face of the earth."The brown hair kid held his arm tight.

"Who are you?"Ash kid laughed.

"Named Ash Ketchum your death is here!!"Kenny came charging in with his long sharp blade that can pierce through smirked at him as he caught dropped down from his looked at him as she was scared for him thinking that he will die.

"Dawn don't worry I'm fine bastard can't kill me only Seth I won't die to him or this loser."Ash said as he used his willpower to fight Kenny.

"Loser I will so slice you into pieces."Kenny slashed down towards Ash but Ash dodge swung more but Ash jumped into the air."How you beating me?You should be dead by now."Ash looked towards Kenny with a smirk.

"As long as Dawn is here I will never lose!!!"Ash said while turning into his dragon walked up to was tired to keep fighting him."Kenny IT'S TIME FOR YOUR JUDGEMENT!!!"Ash in his demon dragon was to scared to jabbed him in his burned with the hell of flames.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!KETCHUM SETH WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MARK MY WORDS!!!!!"Kenny's soul was comsumed by hell of looked at Dawn.

"Dawn are you okay?"Ash ran up to him and hugged him. Ash was speechless and he returned the looked in Dawn's eyes while she looked at leaned in again so did Dawn and they finally kissed Dawn with passion and she returned it."Dawn I will protect you always."Dawn blushed towards him and smiled.

"Yeah I will be by your side Ash when you fight Seth I know you can beat him."Dawn said and Ash smiled kissing her again.

With Paul and Zoey

"Paul you are one mean jerk."Zoey complained Paul don't like this.

"Well you want to leave fine with me."Paul said with a no care a man in a hood came towards sheided Zoey."Seth's legion huh?"Zoey was confused why Seth's men were here.

"I came to kill Paul!!!"Paul growled and Zoey looked towards him.'Kill Paul why?'Zoey thought.

"You can't kill me because you will fall before me."Paul said while going to his tiger demon mode.'This time I won't fail my mission.'The man looked at Paul laughing evilly.

"You think you can defeat me well to bad I know you Paul Seth murdered your parents right?"Paul nodded."Well Seth sense the choosen four so he send himself to find your familes and kill them leaving you alive."Paul's eyes widen as he heard really kill his parents and loved 's rage got to him and went beserk on the hooden was in shock knowing that Paul's parents was killed by a heartless looked at Paul as he kept attacking and the hooded man blocked all of his attacks."Paul that all you got man you suck so so not a challenge for up Seth will win at the end."Paul looked on thinking at his dark parents killed by the man who Paul hates so much that he couldn't do nothing.

'Maybe He's right I can't win.I ,Drew,Gary my closest we destined to lose to Seth?It seem pointless to beat him.'Zoey ran up to Paul and hugged him from was shocked by was crying on his back.

"Please Paul don't give please I know that Seth kill your parents but you can't give up because...I care about you."Zoey told Paul and he let go of her.

"Thanks Zoey you're right.I will never lose to him or Seth not this time."Paul man was shocked knewing Paul was behind sliced him up."So you will burn with the hell of fire."The man screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"The man burned to the walked up to Zoey and smiled back as Paul and Zoey leaned in and kissed each other.

TBC

Ok now Ego is next and also the warriors will be tricked and played by Seth's women who will try to kill the in the reviews tell me which four girls should the warriors get seculed by (Lyra,Solidad,etc)And will be anti Orange but I like this shipping but not for this Review vote on my new poll


	5. Chapter 5:Gary's Strength and Goddess

Chapter 5 :Gary's Strength and Goddess revaled

Gary thought on about his protecting Misty will be his dying tryed to beat Seth for his personal lost his grandfather and his sister Daisy to was broken up into he meet Ash and three never break always feel the same way was most devasted out of the whole warrior want to kill Seth because of his mother not only that Seth kill her but he raped her was too hard for Ash to went to look for Misty in this dark part of the walked slowly into he spots someone with red hair and and pony blushed at her never knowing that he will fall for her.

'Man I'm falling for her a beauty like Seth wants to kill her out of all people?'Gary spotted Misty walking by a bay of ran up to sees Gary running to was shocked that she punched him.

"Hey You're one those assholes warriors who diss me and my what you want this time?"Misty was waiting for an blushed so hard that he was red as Pikachu's scratched his head and was going to hurt him.

"Mist calm down man, you're acting like a psycho bitch you know?"Gary blushed in embrassment towards was ready look like she was going to murder waved his hand back."Wait I just want to know you better that it man."Gary sweated blushed on what Gary said.

"Sure um Gary Oak. You're wisdom huh?"Misty asked and Gary nodded."Good then you should know never sneak up on a person."Misty said with sweat dropped. Suddenly Gary sensed a presense near them.

"Huh Misty Stand back Seth send his follows to kill you."Gary stand in front of Misty protecting was confused on why Seth send someone to kill her.

"Gary, why Seth, our king, is trying to kill me?"Misty asked, Gary looked at her. He was holding her waist. Misty looked down and blushed. 'Wow Gary is kind of adorable.'she said, blushing. Gary blushed back.

'Wow Misty is pretty cute for a red haired.'Gary thought.A black hair guy with a red headband on his head.

"Gary, warrior of wisdom, hand over the princess or face the ultimate death."He said. He wore a black cloth on his mouth. Gary growled at him. Gary sneered.

"And who are you jackass?"The man jumped from the top of the building and charged at Gary. He jabbed him in his chest. Gary coughed out blood. Man Gary cough so much blood. Misty was worried for Gary.

"Gary please are you alright?"Misty said worried. Gary gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who are you?"Gary asked. The man laughed evilly. He took off his cloak and revealed himself.

"Call me Tracey. I will take Misty to Seth. Once you're dead, I will go to kill your friends. One by pathecic one. I think I'll start with Ash Ketchum. Since He is the most powerful one in the group. Gary Oak your time comes now."Tracey smirked. Gary growled at him.

'No way He couldn't kill my friends they are my family.I won't lose them to someone like him. 'Gary called on his lion sprit to guide him though this fight."No way I'm letting a punk like you get to my friends. We worked too hard to get this far to let creeps like you kill us."Misty looked at him with doubt on her face.

'Can Gary win? I mean He looks powerful but Seth has way more power. All I can do is believe that Gary will pull through. 'Misty prayed hoping Gary will defeat his had more 's blade sucked the life out of him making him weak.

"Man Tracey You're like the strongest enemy I fought in a while."Gary smirked."But as a warrior of wisdom I studied that your blade was made by the goddess of destiny Kendria. But her blade is powerful but it pays a price to use it powers. You give your soul to her. And You will fall to me!!"Gary flew towards Tracey. Tracey was scared as hell. He couldn't move a inch.

"Why Oak?!You pathetic warrior you will die to Seth."Tracey said as Gary sliced him up like a carrot. Gary turned to him. He looked at him with a grim look on his face.

"Tracey, You listen to Seth because he forces you too. He took your family away. But I cleansed your soul so that way you will see them again."Gary said with a smile. Tracey looked to the light and smiled.

'Mom Dad I'm sorry."Tracey died after that. Gary felt sorry for him. Misty walked up to him and kissed him. Gary was shocked at first.

"Misty I um..."Misty silenced him.

"Gary you saved him even though you killed him. You founded a way to save him. That why. And I feel like I'm in love with you."Misty blushed while Gary smiled.

"I will protect you with my final dying breath. 'Gary kissed Misty and she kissed back.

Seth's castle

"NO!!!!those warriors of Newos. He always tryed to stop me."Seth said as a sexy woman had the biggest boobs ever know. She wore a white gown flowing down her body.

"Seth I think I found a way to kill those warriors meet Lyra the brown hair goddess. She will go for the leader Ash."

"Nice to meet you Seth."Lyra smiled at him.

"Next ones are Solidad and Leaf they will attract Drew and Gary" The goddess said with a smirk."And finally we have Annabel who will attract Paul."

"Who are you?"Seth said as he kissed her hand.

"Called me Kendria, Newos' wife."

TBC

Oh no!!!trouble.

Look like it will be

AshXLyra

DrewXSolidad

PaulXAnabel

GaryXLeaf

they are tempory they are not the main couples they will be


	6. Chapter 6:Dark Hell

Chapter 6:Dark Hell

The Dark Castle

Seth plots his next attack on the warriors of have true hatred for The god pull out his dagger and pointed at his goddess."Ash,Drew ,Paul and Gary I want them I feel with these girls I will truly win."Seth laughed like a maniac."With Darkness like this I kill each one of them with my bare hands."Seth plots his next attack by challenging Newos to a life and death battle with and Newos have tough father was Newos' son was Damien Seth's father also Newos' son Thewarriors planned to studied the same stuff while training with Newos.

"Newos keeping something from us?He seems like he distance lately." Gary said.

"This really suck so I sense that he send someone to elimate the warriors of Newos must kill Seth at no cost."Ash girls walked towards them."Be on your guard."There were the goddess of hatred of Seth make her summoned those girls from the dark gates of sensed a girl named Lyra walked behind him.

"Wow you must be the dark warrior of Newos right?"The brown girl said as she walked around begin to blush around her.'Perfect the eye of Latias is working great.'This eye gets the opposite sex to be in love with the person. Ashwas getting played by Kendra's smiled at him."So big boy looks like we have the same class huh?"Lyra said . Ashwas sweating like crazy.

"Yeah We are."Ash asked as he looked at the other four girls.

"Oh this is Solidad,Anabel and Leaf. Weare kind of new here so Can you guys should us around."Lyra asked and Ash hugged him making him class was no was rubbing up against Ash's was blushing Solidad was blewing kisses at Drew blushed worse than Ash. Paul was tryed to avoid her but it was in Anabel's charm. Gary and Leaf perform a scene from the play Romeo and has a rough time getting warriors banded together for a meeting.

"Man four new girls are here to seculed I think is the ring leader is this sitation." Paul crossed his arms. Drew looked like a bum.

"Yeah but I think Kendra send them."Gary looked at him questioning this statement.

"You think they here to kill the girls again or to kill us?"Paul put on a serious looked puzzled.

"To kill all of us of course."Gary said just smirked at him.

"Aw Paul have a crush on Zoey that why."Drew said walked up to Drew about to punch him square in the face.

"Drew take that back you son of bitch!"Paul was going to punch the daylights out of stopped him.

"Calm down Paul listen Seth will do anything to get rid of fighting with each other will not change that fact."Ash shoved Paul making him let go of Drew."Besides Drew I think you like May do you?"Drew blushed like an apple.

"Not as you crushing on Dawn huh Ashy-boy?"Gary hated that name.

"Stop with Ashy-boy okay?Gary loves Misty right"Gary glared at Ash with a dark laughed at him."Man This is way to when we were times with Seth killing choose us to defeat must kill him at all warriors nodded.

"Great now let go find the girls."

With the girls

"Man my hair!!!"Dawn all laughed at Dawn.

"Trying to impress Ash?"Dawn blushed deeply."Well you're not doing a good job."May smiled at May then smirked at her.

"At least I'm not the one who like Drew the dude with the roses huh May?"Dawn smirked as she watched May go red as a and Zoey come in.

"Wow Dawn Maybe May is right you so like Ash."Misty said with a started to hate that they keep saying that she like Ash.

"Maybe she loves Ash."Zoey it to far."May loves Drew too."May got mad too blushing crazy.

"Hey You crushing on an emo guy you are different from us."May growled and Misty laughed.

"Hey Misty You like the wisdom punk Gary?Well you don't do a great job in hiding it."Misty blushed.

"No I dont Gary is just cool."Sure Misty keep tell youself girls looked at each other and laughed."Wow ever since they came we been flirting with guy after guy."Misty laughed.

"Yeah I They come to kill Seth because of the wrong Seth did to told me of his mother's is nothing but a monster."Dawn said with agreed.

"Do you think they can defeat the most powerful man in the world?"May wondered.

"Of course they the warriors of Newos the light and darkness will win hands down!!!!"Zoey said with exictment in her looked at Zoey.

"Hope you are right."Dawn said as she countinued to do her helped her on that.

"Dont worry they will Seth has good trapped within him."Misty said as She brushed Dawn's hair.

"Yeah Ash Drew Paul and Gary made have a dark past but they will kill Seth at the end worry I'm sure on this."May said and Dawn smiled.

"Yeah you're right May They will pull through this."Dawn said.

TBC

Ok this is going to be Demon final they pull though this or die trying?Find out.


	7. Chapter 7:The Truth

Chapter 7:The Truth

The warriors prepare for their final strike against killed everyone They care vows that Seth will meet his death bed girls have complete faith that they will triumph over Seth's Seth himself that they must fight to clean the sins they have knows of how this outcome will be but He kept that Newos was Seth's god of light and darkness wants his own grandson kept this from the warriors that he have knew of Newos being his grandfather but hate him for that reason.

"Why Seth?To kill you is you have to be stop."Newos looked at the night hopes that Seth will be saved by the wrongs he have pushed him to do Newos also set the stages for the warriors to be ready for battle."My warriors Ash you hold the guilt that when your mother died you hated Seth for his hatred towards ,Please forgive killed your parents as a act of ,I should have stop him killing your parents you was always smiling now you're always ,Your wisdom have grow but you use it as a excuse to hide your true Warriors I feel regret for not stopping Seth."Newos was on his knees crying."I'm so sorry."

With the warriors.

Ash and Drew had to deal with Lyra and Solidad followed them everywhere.I mean sense that they were Kendra's and Gary had that same problem with them can't get them off their backs.

"Man Kendra really want us dead to send can't die."Ash said.

"Yeah Seth means business."Drew pointed out. Paul just shrugged.

"Their goddess send here to kill the girls then kill us."Gary got part of that right.

"No They have to have sex with us in order to kill Kendra's law on kill guys."Paul said.

"Yeah but we have to find a way to stop protect the princesses of light."Ash said.

They all princesses was the top of their protect them at all warriors knew that defeat Seth was one thing but dying is another all know that they will fight Seth and destroy didn't know who Seth's identity was.

"I have a feeling that Newos is hiding something from chose us to be his chose Dawn,May,Misty,Zoey into princesses and why Seth wants to kill us?"Ash asked.

"Who I know is that Seth will face death by me."Paul said with rage.

"Not if I get to him first."Drew smirked at Paul.

The warriors prepare for their battle with know it a long way to go but if anyone can kill Seth they can.

With the girls.

Dawn and May was reading this legend that was a fairy tale told to girls when they were girls were told that a god named Newos was send to give each one girl their own and May loved that keep on talking about how brave and strong they should get scared to protect them from danger.

"I think Newos grant our wish huh May?"Dawn looked at looked confused at Dawn's question. "I mean I see you liking Drew."May was redder than an apple.

"No Dawn you're wrong."May waved her hands around then she smirked at Dawn.

"What?"Dawn 's smirked got deeper."May you really scaring me."Dawn said in fear.

"Well you think that Ash is your prince came from the god Newos."Dawn blushed deeply than May did.

"No I..I"Dawn was thinking of a looked at her and smiled.

"Aw You so do."May said while Misty and Zoey walked.

"You guys still talking about that story again."Zoey said. "Story like that never come true."Dawn and May Misty was shocked she loved that story too.

"Zoey it's about started to like said you hated of them."Zoey blushed. "I think You like Paul but you can't bring yourself from saying it."May and Misty giggled at Zoey's redden face.

"NO Dawn. I..I don't like like Paul."Zoey said. Misty giggled at her more. Zoey glared at her. "So I'm not hitting on Gary wisdom Oak."Zoey looked at didn't blush.

"Hey I like least I can say you three."Misty said with a smile.

"Ok fine we all do. But Newos is so real.I think He did grant our wish a bit."Dawn said. The girls all nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right have that power right?"Zoey looked at her repeating lines from the legend.

"When girls wished hard they will have their dream guy send by the god was a warrior who died in war but he create four warriors with the help of four princesses to save mankind from the darkness."

"Yeah I think that Ash,Drew,Paul,Gary are those warriors and we are the princesses who helped them stop Seth's evil plans."Dawn said.

With Newos

"If only they knew the warriors will face their doom after kill the dark one who cursed the princesses of light tryed to stop the evil but fails."Newos was crying when saying this."When the darkness risen the warriors of Newos must protect the light at no their price they pay was....death."Newos put on a serious face. "The warriors fight the cursed one with themselves cursed by their own by everyone when the princesses of light showed them the warriors fall in deep love with these to free the land destroy by the cursed one they must give up their own life to save the princesses cry in the death of these four faced a death far worse than will been clean from the darkness and finally be at peace no longer angry at the princesses falling in deep love with these warriors that they will never fall in love again or kill them to be with the one their loved."Newos cryed while staring at the sky."Ash,Dawn,Drew,May,Gary,Misty,Paul,Zoey.I'm so sorry for putting you in all of this."

TBC

Wow Newos can sure isn' fate of the warriors is revaled or is that their fate? Time will tell. Oh I will be putting up a new poll please vote.


	8. Chapter 8:Warriors Vs Seth Paul's final

Chapter 7 :Warriors Vs Seth Pt1

Seth sets up the battle for his final battle to rule the ' warriors want their revenge against him for their familes' appeared in front of looked at him with anger.

"Newos tell us the and Seth are Newos?"Ash questioned started sweating lookedc at him like he was also angry at him.

"Newos why send us to kill Seth?Why us?Chosen warriors of light and protect four girls for stop his just plain evil to kill him."Drew said and Newos felt pulled out a blade and pointed at him.

"You dare to attack you are so foolish to fight will die by me.I protected you from Seth now you go against me?"Newos said in a anger put his questioned Ash's looked toward Newos and smirked.

"So Newos you have a soft spot for someone who you want dead."Newos threw a blade and charged at was still smirking.

"Fine You win."Newos dropped his weapon while charging at was now worried for Newos."Seth's my grandson."The warriors' eyes shot open.

"WHAT?! He's your grandson and you want him ?"Paul change his view towards Paul.

"Because his heart grew too lost himself to his father couldnt stop killed his own wont stop into Im found out how to rule the world by killing you guys then kill the girls and finally kill the ulimate god.I'm the ulimate will rule in ulimate kill anyone who try to stop He is coming now to start the final ready."Newos looked at Seth charging toward Ash, Gary ,Drew and Paul getting ready for the ulimate fight swung his blade at broke the connection with the was smart knowing Drew will easy block the attack.

"Eat this!!!"Seth kicked Drew in the face making him crash into a finched in 's eyes widen to see his friend jump above him and punched him to the ground."Well Ketchum I see you grew weaker since I raped your mother then killed her."Ash was in so much anger that he pull out his blade ready to stab grab his neck and slammed him to the ground.

"Ash!!!!"Paul said as Ash was swung his sword toward blocked them like he knew they were punched Seth in the gut.

"AGGGH!!!"Seth stab his blade on Seth making him bleed wasnt going down like that."Well Warriors it seem that you have the gain in this fight. But Let's see if you can fight if your lovely girls watched you die."Gary charged toward him in punched Gary he flew in the air then crashed to the snapped his fingers and Dawn, May, Zoey and Misty appeared in front of were shocked to see them."Don't worry they wont get hurt if youre 're here to see you DIE!!!!"Seth charged toward weaken slammed his blade on Seth's blood was pouring out kept block his Paul try to block was a dragon spirit like more powerful than 's tiger strength block him from killing grab Paul threw him to the spilled out of Paul.

"Paul NO!!!"Zoey screamed watched this and charged toward Seth.

'Paul I will save you.' Ash came charging in with his dragon summoned fireballs and threw them at Ash.

"Ash Ketchum I save you for last."Seth choked Paul tighter."Paul Shinji You will die first."Seth threw Paul to stab Seth in his chest to reach his heart but Seth grab his blade and toss Paul in the air.

'So this is Ash Drew Gary I failed. Zoey Im sorry.'Paul's final thoughts before Seth crushed his body with his gravity was in a pool full of blood.

'No No NOO!!Paul you cant die.'Zoey looked towards Paul's dead looked pissed off at Seth for kill his friend.

'Seth I'll kill it the last thing I do.'

TBC

Well Paul's dead. Well the battle goes on keep reading.


	9. Chapter 9:Final Curtain

Chapter 9:W Vs S The Final Curtain

With Paul dead Ash charges towards Seth with his dragon skin blocked his attack with his bare growled as Seth grab his sword and threw him 10ft into the Seth punch him to the coughed off and Drew was shocked on Seth's abilties that it scared them to threw his blade at grab the sword and ran behind look at Seth's dragon eye look and it scared the daylight out of stab Seth in his chest with major was surrounded by his dragon demon spirit as protection against Seth's dark smirked as he punched Ash in the he grab his neck and choked him to the ground.

"Ash!"Dawn cried felt helpless that he is watching his friend die in front of him.

'Ash You were a great never gave up even when we fought those dummys in school years ago.'

Flashback

Ash and Gary were surrounded by at least 12 gang members all wanted them pay them 5 thousands each if they killed Ash and punched one to the ground that he was knocked into at least 4 on the other hand try to fight 3 on his stared at him as Gary was getting beat was winning at first but he was not really a fighter like was watching Gary fight on his own but He was losing badly.

"Ash I dont think I can win this."Gary looked at him with an angry look.

"Don't you ever say that You can defeat the warriors of light and Darkness so we have to win at no chose us to kill Seth the king of Structure at no cost."Ash said with fury.

"But We are going to die is way to powerful to kill."Gary relashed the tiger form from his body."To kill Seth is my final choice."He charged towards Seth and then he slam him to the ground.

"GARY!"Ash saw that his friend was bleeding half to was shocked to see this."Please you can't can't die."Ash was holding smiled.

"Well Ashy-boy this is death.I thought that I could kill Seth on my own."Ash was angry and sad at the same was his emotion for Gary.

"Gary don't worry we defeat Seth mark my words."

"Ash I hope we meet again soon.'cough'I wish that Misty didnt have to see me die like her that I.."

"G..Gary."Gary dropped dead in front of was in shock.

"NO!Gary you cant die!"Misty ran towards him pushing Ash out of the fell on her knees crying like Zoey was just doing since Paul's watched this tragic moment as Drew was fulled with rage.

"SETH YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"Drew yelled as he charged towards looked at Drew.

"DREW WAIT!"Drew looked back but Seth jabbed him in his of blood spilled on Seth's arm as Drew was bleedind to death.

"No not Drew too."Ash looked at the scene before looked at Drew's painful death smirked at glared slightly at Ash.

'Ash I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough.I know that Seth kill me but this is my regret.I wish I kill Seth for May I'm sorry.'Drew looked at Ash while he was still in shock."Ash killSeth at no May I'm sorry for death was quick but beat everyone who stand in our defeat the top strongest people just to die please kill Seth for not for me but for Paul and Gary too."Drew closed his eyes as he felt the painful stab in his was never cryed until looked at the scene.

'Drew no you cant be...'May walked to Drew's motionless body."NO! Drew please don't leave me."Ash looked at was crying walked to her.

"Ash please you can't keep you're going to I can't lose you."Ash just smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll defeat Seth.I made a promise."Seth tryed to attack Dawn but Ash took the blow smirked at his 's eyes shot wide open.

"Ash please are you ok?"Dawn asked and Ash gave her a thumbs threw Ash into the had no way of blocking then Seth slammed his sword on Ash's bleed mostly 75% of his blood dripping out.

"Seth I will kill you is it the last thing I DOOOOOOO!"Ash transformed into a dark skin was peeling head almost took shape of a started growing Dragon scales on his just stared at the boy she may be in love with.

'Is this Ash?'Ash charged towards blocked but got slashed by his was a demon. He grew a dragon looked at him and smirked.

"So this is your are the powerful warrior ever created by You can kill me now but I'll kill you fir..."Seth never finshed as Ash jabbed his arm in Seth's with the strength he had left pick up his blade and jabbed Ash's grunted to this.

"Well Seth you die but I'll seal you away for body will ripped the soul out of you but there is a cost..."Seth and Dawn looked at Ash."I'll die too."Dawn was shocked that she was crying.

"NO!Ash you can't die please you can't."Ash smiled at Dawn.

"Sorry Dawn but I must do this for everyone in Drew,Paul, death will not be in vein.I'm sorry."Ash's body ripped up Seth's body.

"ASH NOOOOO!"Ash ripped Seth heart out of him draining his soul.

"But how!I can't die now!Ketchum you're going to pay."Ash just fell to the ground as Seth did. Dawn was on her knees crying.

TBC

Well I will double post today.


	10. Chapter 10:Warriors Rebirth

Well Everyone this is the final chapter of Rising ending.

Chapter 10:Rebirth:Warriors return.

Ash kill Seth but with a terrible had to kill himself to kill is on her knees crying her eyes was holding Ash in her arms.

"Ash please you can't can't come back."She hugged him that Ash will come back to He was body was a rotting corspe ,Gary and Paul die as die quickly but Ash's death looked painful than the warriors were pawns of used them to kill his own and Newos never always hated blames himself for Seth's darkness appearance.

"This is Newos' fault send them to kill Seth.4 teen boys to kill Seth."May said to looked at May as she was holding Drew's dead body."NEWOS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"May broke down into a temper."THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!BECAUSE OF YOU DREW IS...DEAD!"Dawn was still and Misty watched May's meltdown.

"May calm down."Misty tryed to reason with her but Zoey put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Misty let her releash her will keep them bottle not healthly to seal them away."Misty looked at Zoey as she looked at Gary lying dead on the started to tear up.

"WHY NEWOS WHY DO THIS! WHY THIS WAR WITH SETH WHY!"Misty asked as Newos appeared towards stared angry at Dawn had the most rage bulit inside her ready to take it out on Newos.

"NEWOS YOU SON OF A BITCH!Why they had to fight Seth why?"Dawn stared at kept quiet."ANSWER ME BECAUSE OF YOU ASH IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU YOU...JACKASS!ANSWER ME WHY ASH WAS CHOSEN TO KILL SETH WHY!"Dawn's eyes was tearing eyes were so red and puffy.

"Please Dawn I reget everything I have done I'm sorry."Newos looked at ,May,Misty and Zoey looked at him pissed.

"SORRY DOES BRING BACK THE DEAD!"Zoey screamed out.

"If you had problems with Seth why used them for this war."Misty said as Newos explianed.

"To protected you."

"Huh?"The girls just sighed.

"The four are the chosen princess of light and their mission was to protect you at all cost."The girls was shock to hear that they were the princesses of said that they were the key of saving this land from the darkness.

"But We are these princess of why us?"Dawn asked and Newos smiled.

"Because you have the power to do anything impossible even.."Newos looked at the dead bodies."Bring the dead back to live."The girls was shocked to hear can bring Ash,Drew,Paul and Gary back from the dead.

"But is this possible for us to bring back the dead.I mean are we messing around with death?"Misty looked at just smiled.

"No You will help them break free from the powers like yours you can do anything you have to do is believe."The girls looked at the guys that they loved thinking that they will not return from the dead."Trust yourself and they will be reborn as more as warrriors but orignal served their destiny now you can get your wish that you think will be possible for you and you only."Newos girls walked to the dead bodies of the got on the they put their hands on their body.

"We wish for Ash Drew Paul and Gary to return from the dead."Four lights beamed down on the four couldnt believe it but they were being reborn in front of wounds were blood was clothes were fixed and had a new slowly opened their eyes.

"Huh how are we alive?Did we die doing the battle with Seth?"Ash said and Dawn was happy to Ash alive again."Dawn Is that you?"Dawn was in tears of joy as she hugged Ash.

"Ash you're back!"Ash smiled as he hugged looked at he smiled at her May aimed her lips towards hugged Misty and Zoey was glad Paul was alive but he really didnt care.

"Good to have you back Paul"Zoey kissed him as Paul returned the looked at Dawn as Dawn looked at him.

"Dawn was this your doing?"Dawn just nodded."Wow I guess Newos was r..."Dawn kissed him.]

"Shut up and kiss me."Ash smiled to smiled as Ash kissed Dawn with knew his work was done.

"Newos wait."Newos stopped."Well I want to thank you for everyone you done for us."Newos smiled as he left.

"So now what?"Gary questioned while holding Misty's waist.

"We live our new lifes."Ash looked at Dawn as he kissed her again.

15 yrs later

Ash,Gary,Drew,Paul lived happy wasnt the warriors of Newos no more they were the own person free to decide their own and Dawn got married as did Drew and May,Misty and Gary,As well as Paul and was shocked to hear Paul getting was a shock to and Dawn lived in Pallet Town while Drew and May lived in Hoenn.(You decide where they live)Paul and Zoey decide to stay in Snowpoint City after Structure was reborn into a region called and Gary also live in Pallet all had believe that they all had boy,one girl.

Ash and Dawn kids:Shawn and Sheena Ketchum.

Misty and Gary:Damien and Lily Oak

Drew and May:Jasper and Tiffany Hayden

Paul and Zoey:Jason and Sam Shinji

These kids live as friends as their parents did now and forever.

The End

Well The Ending Great story huh?R&R

"


End file.
